UNTITLED FOR THE MOMENT
by MinuetMunchkin4rmAlphabetCity
Summary: A story of true friendship between two friends when one of the beloved bohemians dies. MaureenxCollins friendship
1. Chapter 1

Copyright: I do not own all characters in this story, they were created by Jonathan Larson.

SUMMARY: Maureen and Collins friendship fic. Character death. Major.

MAIN: Maureen, Collins, Joanne.

The rest of the cast are in the background all through story.

ANGEL LIVES!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 1: "The Loveboat…. La la la la…"

"Baby when are you coming to bed?"

I felt my eyes roll and looked towards the ceiling for help.

Not tonight…. I thought, not now. I looked over at the paperwork piled in front of me from my fresh batch of cases from the office, nearly all of them hopeless. I don't know why I let myself get this far in my work, I don't enjoy it and the atmosphere around the firm is changing, it not a happy place to work anymore. It could just be me…I'm not exactly the little go getter I once was when I first started out, in my first firm I was so excited I would take any case thrown at me and work my ass off till I was eating, sleeping and thinking my case days on end. But it paid off. I got my first promotion at 25 and was made partner at the new firm just after three years.

It is still rewarding, changing peoples lives for the better, but now all the interest is gone. I know what to expect everyday, same old cases, same old bitter judges etc. This one case I'm working on, a wife wanting half the profits made by her husbands business that he co-founded with her. A great case, but the wife is impossible to talk to. She's already rich and probably just wants the money for petty arguments sake. Blah. This coffee is terrible.

"Pookie??"

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. Me and Maureen that is, we kinda hit a rough patch, not much difference to others but still we always made it through those. This one is more complicated… I love her, I really do, but then again I might be saying that to convince myself I do. Oh I don't know! There are just ways that she knows how to push me and she uses them at every opportunity, it gets tiring after 6 months. All her flirting, and being 'friendly' with practically any woman in eye and earshot. And she expects me to be fine with it all, well I'm not, and I don't think I ever will be….

I scowl as I close the cupboard door,

"Maureen!? Where the hell is the coffee??"

"What d'you say??" Maureen came bouncing out of the bedroom in a flimsy second hand ¾ length kimono type robe.

"I asked you where the coffee was as I was about to make some. I thought I bought some just three days ago???"

"Oh coffee….oh! I think I gave it to Mimi as she said she was out"

"So you gave her ours???"

"Yup"

"Great. No coffee"

"We could get some down at the Life"

I looked at the clock on the wall behind me,

"At 2 in the morning?? Mo it gonna be closed, not all places stay open at night like you're little clubs"

Maureen bit her thumb nail…

I wish she would stop that

"Ooo I know!" she stated after a period of time, her eyes sparkling.

"What?"

"There's a new place opened just round the corner! I think its one of those 24 hour stores or something!"

"Oh great, you wanna go shopping!?"

"No silly, they have a coffee place in there!"

"Hun we can just forget about the coffee, I'll buy some on my way home from work tomorrow"

"No! you want coffee, I'll bring you coffee…or to the coffee" she giggled

"I'm not going out now im too tired"

"all the more reason to go! Ha."

Oh she got me there.

30 mins later we arrived, it didn't take that long to walk it's just that Maureen had to choose between 2 different outfits before leaving.

"Mo, I don't think people are gonna worry what you look like at 2 in the morning"

"well I do, and besides you never know who mite be looking"

see what I mean??

When we got there, I think I saw three people in the entire store and none of them were interested in buying things. It was fairly big, but not a market. It had the essentials; milk, bread, fruits, vegetables – those in which Maureen steered away from immediately.

She grabbed my hand and located me towards the cafeteria area, which was desolate.

"Mo this place looks dead, maybe not such a good idea huh?"

"Oh come on, just one cup?"

I looked around some more. I shivered.

"Okay one cup then we scram kay?"

"Yes'm"

Three cups later and Maureen was very very hyper and would not stop singing the theme song from Loveboat – getting most words wrong but knowing that the word loveboat was in there reassured her she was getting it right.

"Mo come on it's getting late, I have to be up early and u have a protest to plan"

"Oh spoil sport!" she giggled

I just stood up and waited for her to join me, one verse later we were on our way back to our apartment.

We were just about to turn the corner when Maureen grabbed me and spun me around, standing in front of me she was looking like a little girl, he hair all curly and shiny, her eyes bright. Mostly from the caffeine, but still she looked cute.

Then she kissed me. Hard.

I felt nothing…

To be continued!!!

RnR guys! Make me proud lol

Later!

XX


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is chapter 2, u know the drill, read it, review it and love me! lolxx

oh for those who gave me some constructive critasism from the last chapter, i will take it on board but u have to realise i have written this as a fanfiction story, not a bloody book most fanfic's on here have no paragraphs, no speech marks, no nothing okay? so please do not critasise little things at least i wrote it so people can understand it, but i really couldn't care less if it was in context or that my speech is correct...okay?? thanx.

well now thats off my chest we will carry on lol

Okay we left the story where Joanne and Maureen had coffee and Mo kissed Jo, but she felt nothing.

This is from Mo's POV and as u can see I'm not gonna stick with one POV throughout the story, ill change it nearly every chapter.

Okay enjoy!

CHAPTER 2:

"Damn that girl!"

I looked up from the ground I was walking on and saw a random woman looking at me whilst she passed.

I looked at her back.

Damn that Joanne, I give her one of my best techniques and she still doesn't give?? What's up with that?? I thought things were going well, I haven't flirted with anyone gay or straight, male or female for a whole month!!

I wish she would tell me what was going on in that mind or hers…but then again I'd be stumped with all that lawyer garbage she keeps belting out.

I turned the corner.

Where to go, where to go?

Mimi?? Nah she'll be with Roger no doubt, doing something that I most likely do not want to see thank god.

I can't be bothered to see Mark, im upset… when im upset he comforts me, and I know that he still cares for me (I still care for him), but I don't want to know that whilst he's telling me things will work out, when I know for a fact he sitting there hoping they don't.

Nah, too complicated.

I'll go see Angel!! Yeah she'll tell me what to do. Angel. Now there is a person you wouldn't want to lose, she's a great friend – with a style most women and men could kill for haha. Come to think of it, she has to be my best friend around here – well girl wise haha. Collins! He's my man! He looks after me, I really should remember the times he's done so in the past and thank him for it – a trooper haha

As I climb the stairs to their apartment I hear laughter….maybe I should come back later???

Oh, fuck it what the hell

KNOCK KNOCK

"You guys decent?" I bellow through the door

I hear scraping noises.

"Damnit girl, u pick your times to get friendly!"

"Shut up Collins otherwise im coming in there whether you're ready or not!"

I hear the chain sweep across the lock.

There he stood, hardly dressed and grinning like an idiot.

"Man, I knew what you guys were doing in there I don't need visuals!"

Angel came to the door adjusting her wig,

"Don't mind him honey, come inside"

"But baby-"

"No buts, we'll finish later" she added with a wink

"Eww, still standing here"

Collins swept aside and bowed his head as he motioned me into the apartment. Well same old, same old. Clothes strewn everywhere and… what is that?

I moved closer.

"You guys had a sudden urge for chocolate sauce??" I asked with a quick eyebrow movement.

Collins and Angel just giggled and grinned

"Okay, n a s t y!"

As Collins started clearing up the place, Angel led me to one side and sat me on there couch.

"Maureen, either you tell me what's up or ill kick you outta here with reminders of what the sauce was for"

I looked at her like she was from mars and then got comfortable – by the time Collins had finished clearing things away I had told Angel the whole story of how Joanne was starting to behave strangely.

"Hon, have you talked to her about it??"

"Heck no, she's not even there most if the time, she's at her damn office"

Collins came towards the couch and sat on the other side of me.

"Mo, do you feel like Joanne is neglecting you??"

I sat and thought for a while

"Yeah, I do"

"Well then why don't you try a little more harder at trying to seduce her, we all know you got you wicked ways"

"Yeah but that's it. She doesn't even feel anything anymore"

"How do you know that??" asked Angel, her face all scrunched up with confusion

"Well last night we went to get coffee and I thought we were having fun, and Joanne looked like she wanted to leave then and there – and then I grabbed her and gave her my best 'I want you' looks and kissed her. Usually those kisses would have had her in bed in minutes, but last night she just didn't say anything and kept walking"

Angel and Collins looked at each other.

Maureen was never this upset over a partner, not even Mark and she was supposed to love him. No, this was big, maybe Joanne was changing Maureen, for the better.

"I got it!"

I looked at Collins and Collins looked up at Angel

"What?"

"Oh no"

"Shopping!!!"

"What," "what"

"A shopping trip, just the girls, take your mind off things and maybe you could buy something that will definitely get Joanne's blood pumpin'"

"I guess you could be right, yeah sounds like fun"

"Great! I'll call Mimi"

"Shopping, babe what about the – you know…"

Collins was moving his head towards the kitchen

"Hon we will have time to do that, don't worry"

Collins jut sat there grinning.

"God you two are so gross right now" I said with laughter in my voice.

Angel hung up the phone and looked at us from across the room.

"Mimi said sure but she'll be a while"

"Why what did she say?"

"Roger said they weren't done yet"

"GROSS!"

That's it for chapter 2 guys

RnR please.

Love ya!!!


End file.
